wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
StormClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1 ---- Morningwing killed a mouse, a strange piece of prey to find in the marshes. He was proud that he was now used to walking through the muck. - Ash Foggypaw, finally managing to navigate on her own, returned to camp, her pelt completely covered in mud, from ear-tip to tail-tip. She had gone out on her own, but...yeah, she had some struggles.Silverstar 01:07, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Flameheart, who was being lazy and laying around, jumped up when he saw Foggypaw. "You look like you've had fun," he remarked, staring at his now brown colored apprentice. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:11, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Foggypaw cocked her head in confusion, slightly facing her mentor. "What do you mean?" She paused, letting out a soft groan. "...I'm guessing what I fell into was mud, not water....my pelt feels super icky!"Silverstar 01:14, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Let's go to the stream to get you washed," Flameheart murmured. He got up to go with her, guessing she would be more likely to drown then get clean. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:18, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Foggypaw sighed in disinterest, but she did not disagree. "At least I managed to go out on my own."Silverstar 01:19, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Flameheart nodded, somehow forgetting his apprentice couldn't see that. After she was out of the stream, Flameheart began. "Tonight's the halfmoon meeting," ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:23, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Foggypaw turned her head away, the soaked she-cat flattening her ears in embarrassment. "...I know, I know...I'm sorry for running into everyone...I'll probably do it again though."Silverstar 01:25, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Flameheart ignored her and carried on. "... and with some thought, I have decided it is time for you to earn your full name," ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:27, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Foggypaw had been quietly carrying on about how much of an embarrassment she was, until she stumbled upon her words as he announced that she'd get her full name. "Waitwhat?! Y-You can't be serious!"Silverstar 01:31, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "You've been training long enough, and you may be clumsy, but your a fine medicine cat, your ready," Flameheart mewed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:33, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit emerged from the warriors' den: she'd enjoyed being able to sleep in, especially sine Morningwing was now a warrior so she didn't have to get up as early. --look me in the eye 06:03, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Flameheart got to his paws. "Anyway, we should get back to camp and rest for a 'lil while," ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 15:01, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Foggypaw nodded obidiently. "Yeah...I am feeling pretty tired." The pale tabby admitted silently.Silverstar 00:36, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Flameheart nodded and they went back to camp. ---- Morningwing crept back to StormClan. He had failed to find Winterfall that day; she was probably pouting in her nest about Vinefur, at least he ws guessing, and he hadn't been able to find Burr and his group so gave up and went back to the Clan. Hopefully I don't smell like RockClan... or death. ''He thought glumly. ''Ashstorm 14:06, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit groomed her fluffy gray tabby pelt. --look me in the eye 18:30, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing padded into camp. So far so good. Ashstorm 22:18, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Dusktiger prodded a worm.---- Hiddenstar rested on his side, as he hadn't been feeling the best. He had some sort of cough going on, and Foggypaw was constantly tending to him, worrying over her former mentor.Silverstar 16:00, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing smelled Dusktiger. He really didn't want to talk to him right now, so he went the other way over to the warriors' den. ---- Flameheart carried some tansy to Hiddenstar. "Is your cough any better?" ---- Darkfrost returned from hunting. --- Jumpstrike was daydreaming about Riverwish. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 13:31, March 29, 2016 (UTC) The black smoke leader shook his broad head slowly, his flank falling and rising weakly. He could already feel his very first life slipping away, and the very thought seemed to terrify him.---- Sparkstorm gazed at his paws, as if guilty of something.Silverstar 19:02, April 3, 2016 (UTC) "This should help with your breathing," Flameheart mewed, dropping the herbs in front of Hiddenstar. ---- Darkfrost looked over to Sparkstorm. She still felt bad on how she rejected him. It seemed even more awful since she and Meadowbee had been fighting over him. I still love him, but I don't think I'm ready yet... Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 20:45, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenstar moved his muzzle away from the herbs, letting his eyes close. "...it's no use now, Flameheart. There's no need to waste your herbs on a guy who has eight other lives to spare after this one is gone."---- "Swampgator!" The Clan deputy raised his head in surprise, spotting Shorepebble loping over. He greeted his sister with a warm purr.Silverstar 21:09, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit coughed as she finished her grooming - the colder weather always made her more prone to losing her breath. I'm still fine, though. I'd just better take it easy today. --look me in the eye 06:36, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing sat down in his nest when Jumpstrike appeared out of no where and shouted in his ear. "Patrol! now!" ''in his stupid overly happy way. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:47, April 5, 2016 (UTC) (eh it's been awhile...) Jumpstrike waited excitedly to see who was going to the gathering. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:46, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenstar was extremely close tho losing his first life, so Swampgator decided who was attending. He'd go as the temporary leader, so would his sister, Morningeing, Jumpstrike, Willowspirit, and a few others.'Silverstar' 00:50, April 15, 2016 (UTC) "Is't it ''great? we get to go to the gathering, together," ''Jumpstrike was babbling to Morningwing. Maybe Riverpaw might show up? ''Please, let a rock fall and kill him while we're there... ''Morningwing thought glumly. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:53, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit was touching up her fur as she did some last-minute Gathering prep. --look me in the eye 04:27, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Once the selected cats left, Hiddenstar lay in his den, the young leader wheezing softly.'Silverstar''' 03:55, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay